Maybe, I love you?
by Hikari no miko
Summary: When does it reach the point where you're not yourself? To one boy, each day passes with someone else living his life. When a stranger bounces into his life though will she change it for the better? 'I want to meet the real you...' --Discontinued--


Maybe, I Love You?  
  
Drama: One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. This disclaimer will account for all following chapters of this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I thought of this story when I realized that most of my fics were all in the POV of the girl. With maybe snippets of what the guy was feeling but all in all, the "he" was an enigma. I decided well "Okay!" I'm gonna do the guy's emotions this time and the girl will be the mystery! Why you ask? Maybe I'm strange but somehow I think it'll be a challenge for me because romance is hard when you're not a guy and you're trying to think like one! ^^;;  
  
Some ideas came from a drama I watched called SOS. It's really good! Go watch it!! 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
'All this time I wondered if it was my fault. Maybe...if I was smarter, better, the best! Then maybe she wouldn't have left. If I could've just been a better person she wouldn't have left. But that's foolish right? Because I am who I am, though maybe the person I am, isn't the real me. Maybe...if you keep pretending for too long...the fake you becomes the real you...and then the real you becomes fake and nothing more then a memory.' pulling off his glasses, a young high school boy gazed out the bus window wistfully, wearing a grim expression.  
  
  
  
::Odaiba Station! We are now at Odaiba station! All passengers departing please get off now!::  
  
  
  
Grabbing his bag, the boy made his way off the bus, carried by the rest of the crowd, still void of any thoughts to the outside world. Walking down the street he looked to his watch to see that it read 7:50 and frowned disgustedly while muttering, "Great...ten minutes till school starts. I'm going to be late. Hmm..."  
  
  
  
Staring off into space for a few moments he then decided, "But what do I care? The fake me will just go through the same routine as always wont I? The same day repeating itself over and over until I die...or maybe until the fake me dies?"  
  
  
  
"That's something to ponder!" a chipper voice suddenly exclaimed, breaking him from his thoughts. Startled and puzzled, the blonde boy whirled around trying to find the source of the disturbance and met face to face with a very pretty girl wearing a bright pink raincoat and holding an umbrella.  
  
  
  
Looking at her incredulously, he stopped a minute, scratched his head and uttered, "Nani? Where did you come from?"  
  
  
  
"Questions! Questions! A weird but cute boy is asking me questions!" the girl teased, twirling her umbrella at him and jumping in his path. Lifting a slim finger she quickly tapped him on the nose with a giggle, causing him to jump back and blush as she went on, "So is this the fake you asking me these questions? Or the real you?"  
  
  
  
"W-Wha..." Gaping at her with wide eyes, his wonder soon turned to annoyance and he scowled, trying to get past her and growled, "What are you talking about? Asking me such a question when you have no idea what you're saying!"  
  
  
  
"Ah but then maybe it's because you have to tell me! Yamato? Who is the real you?" her bell-like voice rang, and she smiled widely at him as he abruptly halted in his tracks and faced her.  
  
  
  
Confused and a bit angry, Yamato glared at her before pointing to his glasses and shouting, "What real me!? This is me! Uncaring, anti-social, stupid me! There is nobody else in this body! And how do you know my name?!"  
  
  
  
"But that's not true is it?" she began, interrupting his hollering. Dancing up to him she lifted her hand into the air, swirling it around for a few moments before placing it right in the middle his chest. Looking up at him with big innocent hazel eyes she inquired, "Right here like everyone else Yamato has a heart to right? So he can't be so bad...and-" pushing herself onto her tiptoes she leaned against him to his surprise and whispered in his ear, "And since only real people can have beautiful hearts...the fake you, he really doesn't exist right? So it wont be bad...if you killed him."  
  
  
  
Eyes dilated in shock, Yamato just stood immobile as the girl smiled at him once last time and located her bright pink umbrella in his hand. Stepping away from him she said, "It's going to rain and I don't want Yama-kun to get wet so it's okay if he takes that! But only the real Yamato!"  
  
  
  
As he watched her suddenly speed off down the street and farther away from him, he wanted to take chase but his body wouldn't move, rooting him to the ground. A few minutes later after blinking, he stared at the small umbrella in his hand and then up at the clear blue sky before mumbling, "I'm late for school."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'So it wont be bad...if you killed him...' her voice repeated in his head for the thousandth time, as the blonde thoughtlessly carried a bundle of papers down the hall. Frowning in deep contemplation he didn't even notice the other person until it was too late and the two of them were on the floor, test papers scattered everywhere.  
  
  
  
Stunned and still numb from his thoughts, Yamato looked up briefly to see his childhood friend on the tile in front of him, wearing an irritated frown. "Aa...Sora. Gomen nasai."  
  
  
  
"Ishida! You should be more careful! What if I was a teacher? You would've gotten detention!!" she barked at him, crossing her arms. Sighing at his blank face, she just shook her head and began to pick up the fallen papers while lecturing, "You're always in such a daze. If your head was here more often and you were nicer I bet the girls would like you better."  
  
  
  
"What girls?" he grunted in exasperation and snatched the pages from her hand. Balancing the stack in his arms he started to amble his way back down the hall as Sora watched him go with a sad air. Pulling at her hair slightly she muttered, "But then...I like you this way too."  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo!" Yamato greeted with his usual deep voice and the boy on the field stopped to scan the stands. Finding his friend, the bushy headed boy ran over to the blonde and responded, "Yo yourself! Mr. Cool eh? Yamato you'll never change."  
  
  
  
Ignoring him as he plopped down in the seat alongside him, Yamato pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one as his friend grimaced in distaste before rebuking him, "Gross! I can't believe you smoke those they're so disgusting! I mean if your teeth turn brown I'm positive you'll NEVER get a girlfriend!!"  
  
  
  
"I doubt a girl could fall in love with a guy like me anyway," Yamato answered taking a long puff of the death stick. Looking down at the metal between his feet he frowned, serious look on his face as he remembered once more the mysterious girl's words, 'So it wont be bad...if you killed him...'  
  
  
  
Studying him sadly, the wild haired boy stared at his folded hands before joking slightly, "I wouldn't say that....I mean...there has to be a girl out there somewhere right? One who will accept you for you?"  
  
  
  
"If that right? Well then...what's taking her so long to find me?" he answered before shaking his head and putting the cigarette out. Clasping his hands together as the air suddenly got chilly, Yamato glanced over at his friend before thinking silently to himself, 'Domo...Taichi...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry! Hurry! It's going to rain!!"  
  
  
  
Watching his schoolmates run past him through the gates of the school, Yamato looked up at the sky feeling a light trickle of moisture hit his cheek. Wiping it away with a sleeve he kept on walking but stopped when he remembered the small pink umbrella hiding in his bag.  
  
  
  
Pulling it out, he stared at the object in his hand, rain beginning to fall rapidly, as big droplets of water now splashed down on him and matted his hair. Gliding his hand down the handle he pushed the small button that was found at the bottom and the umbrella shot open, creating shelter for the soaking boy.  
  
  
  
Raising it up he hid behind its curtained arms and lifted his vacant eyes to what was waiting ahead of him, dressed in a bright pink raincoat and dripping wet herself she stood smiling a pure and shining smile. The girl from earlier tilted her head childishly and pouted, "My gift didn't keep you dry! Oh, well...rain is pure so maybe...it will drown the fake Yamato and he'll die."  
  
  
  
Gazing at her, his expression still blank, his thoughts were in a hurricane of mystification as he wondered, 'Could it be...the real me...I want to...escape?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Like? O_O;; Weird eh? ^^;; bit serious but interesting! I'm wondering if people like it enough for me to continue? If not...Please Review if you do like it though! I'll only update with 10 reviews! Thanks!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
